undeadndfandomcom-20200213-history
Kor Eztli Atl
Backstory Kor Eztli Atl* is the son of Zidon and Shulamit, two members of a small Goliath tribe. *"Steadfast", "Blood", "Water" His father Zidon was a renowned hunter in the village, who joined the crew of a whaling boat in his late twenties. Whaling was a necessary way of life in their village, due to the lack of animals to hunt on land. And the inability to farm crops due to the harsh weather conditions. On Kor's eleventh birthday, his father brought him along on a hunting trip aboard the boat. Their village was particularly low on food at this point, and a successful voyage was desperately needed. After three weeks of finding nothing but small fishes and sharks, concern´struck the crew. Were they unable to find a whale on this journey, the village was sure to face a horrible famine. They continued to search, pushing further and harder than ever before. One night, a massive storm struck. It raged for three days and nights, until finally passing. At this point, the now exhausted crew decided they must head home. The fishes and sharks they had caught would have to be enough until they could make repairs to the boat and gather their strength for another trip. The crew prepared the ship, and took a night to rest before heading back. During the night, Kor woke up to the sound of something he'd never heard before. He glanced around the sleeping quarters, noticing that the rest of the crew were all still fast asleep. Not surprising considering the instense couple of nights they'd just experienced. Then he heard it again. An intriguing sound which he had never heard before, but would come to hear many more times as he grew older. (It sounded like this: https://youtu.be/WabT1L-nN-E?t=15s) "Could it be a whale?" he gasped to himself. Quietly running across the sleeping quarters of the boat out to the deck and fixing his eyes over the side down to the frosty waters. That's when he spotted it. A massive whale swimming just under the surface of the water. It was unlike anything he had ever seen. He was stunned in awe of it's sheer size and magnificent beauty. Suddenly his father and the rest of the crew appeared at his side and prepared to hunt it. They battled the whale as it rammed and hauled their boat around for what seemed like an eternity. That the boat survived at all was a miracle, considering the size of the beast. After two sunrises, the whale finally gave up. As they hoisted the massive creature onto the boat, Zidon turned to Kor and spoke: "When a whale sings, it's soul escapes from its body and connects with any who can hear it. As we take it's life, we must protect it's soul. Do you understand?" Kor nodded as he watched the crew cheer in celebration of their catch. The village rejoiced as the boat returned. This haul would feed the tribe for at least a month. Later that week, Kor woke in the night to the sound of his father's voice. "Wake up my son, come with me." He led the young Goliath out of their hut and down to the village blacksmith. Once inside, he picked up a large shield which appeared to be crafted together of bone. "My son. Within this shield lives the soul of the whale who saved our village. Guard it always and it in turn, will be your protector in dark days." From that day onward, Kor never went anywhere without his shield. As the years went by, Kor grew far larger than any other Goliath in the village. Some say it was the spirit of the whale which lingered inside of him. Causing him to inherit it's incredible size. When he reached adulthood, Kor decided to follow in his father's footsteps and join a whaling crew. This has been his profession for the past 20 years. Personality Kor is a goliath in the truest sense. Competitive, trusting and honorable. As the (by far) largest member of his tribe, Kor became very protective of those around him. He would step in harms way to guard any for whom he cares. Or who he considers to be innocent and/or defenseless. Stats & Their implications on Kor's personality: Strength: 16 Due to his incredible size and sheer strength, Kor rarely feels threatened. As a competitive soul he is always up for an opportunity to show off how strong he is. Dexterity: 14 You wouldn't think it upon first glance, but Kor is actually quite mobile. He's always looking for swift and creative ways to get from A to B. Constitution: 16 You can hit him hard and hit him again, Kor won't tire. Kor won't fall. Kor will only smile. Intelligence: 8 He's not the sharpest tool in the shed, nor would he claim to be. Kor often trusts others to make tough decisions and create cunning plans. When push comes to shove, Kor may act on instinct rather than cleverness. Wisdom: 10 He's been around long enough to know what's what and how to survive. Charisma: 12 Kor has a great sense of humour and a friendly personality to those whom he respects. When he speaks, folks listen. Not only because of the physical threat he presents, but because his words bear truth and reason. He would never lie. Category:Player Characters